The present invention relates to an apparatus, preferably movable, for the application of cryogenic liquids, preferably, liquid nitrogen for extinguishing fires in general, and in particular in oil wells on land or at sea.
As far as known by the applicant, there are no existing systems, movable or fixed, for the application of cryogenic liquids in the prior art where flows of about 360,000 cubic meters/hour are required, pressures of about 294 to 2450 kPa and temperatures of about 100.degree. C.
The creation of an insulating barrier between a combustible on fire and the oxygen, together with the cooling effect of the combustible and the environment surrounding the flames, are wellknown techniques of extinguishing fires, however, up to the present, the great difficulty has been to achieve and create such conditions in case of fires in oil wells, especially in over atmospheric oil wells.